


Plot twist

by berrynthewood



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: A bit of inappropriate choking I guess ?, Aki isn't so fond of movies, At this rate Haru will drop out of his studies, Attempt at Humor, Because you know I can't take sex seriously guys, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: It was supposed to be a study case of some movie but Akihiko is thinking otherwise.Kinktober 2020 Prompt 4: Public sex
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966855
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Plot twist

**Author's Note:**

> I suck so much at making summaries that I almost gave up on uploading this one, geez...
> 
> So, here's come my last Kinktober prompt. Maybe next year I'll plan it beforehand instead on rushing all my works during my sleeping time xD
> 
> Anyway, have fun with this !

What was the title of the movie again ?

Akihiko couldn't remember. He had grew tired of reading the subtitles anyway. Reading into Haruki's body was so much more satisfying.

They were settled at the back of the movie theater, just a few rows behind another couple, so invested into the script they didn't even notice when Aki dropped to his knees before Haru, slowly unbuttoning his pants before working on his length with his mouth.

The light coming from the screen was painting Haru's face with colorful hues, putting emphasize on his features, turning the skin into some piece of living art, only for Aki to witness.

It became a masterpiece as soon as the pierced tongue trailed gently on the underside of the twitching cock. Aki watched how Haru's expressions were shifting in rhythm with the flickering light of the movie. He couldn't hide them. Aki made sure to keep those hands down on Haru's knees before they even got to his face, not letting him even bite on his fist to muffle his little sounds of pleasure. Haru was biting his bottom lip instead, turning it more and more swollen under the play of his teeth. His eyes were fluttering close to open again, stimulated by both the screenlight and Aki's ministrations.

The movie shifted to a night scene, plunging the room in a darker atmosphere.

Hotness spread on the head of his shaft and the metal bud pressed on the tip, making Haru whining, sound mingled with the movie dialogues. His whole body shook when the piercing dug into the slit and his head jerked back to throw a loud moan toward the high celling.

Self-consciousness hit Haru like a slap on his face and he checked his surroundings, all alarms set in his head. The girl sat three rows appart turned toward them and Haru clamped his legs around Aki in reflex, muffling his surprised cry onto his cock, not aware of what was actually happening.

The girl furrowed suspiciously and Haru gave her an exaggerated smile, sweat rolling down his chin as Aki was struggling to breathe, trapped between his thighs, almost gagging on the length. Haru had to bite his tongue not to react to every single one of Aki's movements. The drummer tried to lift his head nonethless, but Haru only thightened his hold on him.

God, he was going to kill him...

To Haru's relief, the girl brought a finger across her mouth in a shushing gesture, scolding, before staring back to the screen.

And Haru's body finally relaxed, freeing the drummer who let go of his cock in a gasp, searching for air, his whole face so red it could glow in the dark and looking at him with disbelief.

“I'm sor--”

“You almost KILLED me there !” Aki scolded, barely keeping his voice down while he blinked back some tears.

“Shhh !” Haru's sudden bossy attitude made Aki rise an eyebrow.

Maybe that was a mistake. He just put oil on fire and the drummer was the biggest revengeful tease.

Haru opened his mouth to apologize but Aki didn't let him any time to explain. He got back to the job in the next second, forcing Haru to silencing himself despite the pleasure crashing into him again, with a redoubled intensity.

He tried not to think too much of the way the tongue was exploring each intimate part, sometimes with light touches, sometimes with audacious teasing, covering the skin with enough drool to spare any lube.

When the light came back again with the next movie scene, almost blinding, Haru caught on Aki's eyes, diving into his own. That was such a sight, that man ravishing him like an unleashed animal, so close to potential witnesses. That bobbing head sure was bold and arousing. Haru's fingers gripped his pants around the thighs, still kept trapped under Aki's hands.

“A-Aki, I-ahh... Gonna cum...” Haru begged, breath shallow.

Aki felt merciful and freed Haru's hands to get his own circling around the base, joining the pace of the tongue. Then he swallowed the whole length and almost gagged on the quick impulse. Both palms flew to Haru's mouth to stiffle the lewd moan threatening to get them bursted again, brain getting fuzzy with the way his cock was encompassed in such velvety warmth. He wanted to snap his hips up so hard his hands buried the skin around his mouth.

Aki's another hand skimmed his balls and Haru jolted up his seat, tension building at high speed inside him. And in one combination of squeezing, pulling and licking, Haru hit his orgasm with so much violence he saw white dots blooming inside the dark of his eyelids, mouth wide open against his pressing palms.

Aki gulped with a bob of his Adam's apple, licking the remaining fluid hanging on his lips and happily cleared all evidence with a satisfied hum.

Haru felt Aki crawling up to him so they were on eyes level. He was smiling the brightest, as if he just won some contest and Haru mirrored his expression. He cupped his jaw, pulling him in a kiss, tasting himself on his boyfriend's mouth while catching his own breath.

“So, fill me in, who's the culprit ?” Aki laughed, sitting back into his seat.

Haru's eyes darted from the screen to Aki.

“Aki, it's a comedy, not a thriller movie.”

“Oh. I knew it, I was just fooling around...”

One of Haru's eyebrows rose up, fighting back a laugh.

“Anyway...” His hand found its way to Aki's crotch, taking note of the bulge tearing his clothes apart, “The movie's not over yet... What kind of events do you expect now ?”

Aki's knees spreaded, making room for the hand to slide on the zipper of his pant.

His mouth found Haru's earlobe, nibbling it gently before whispering.

“A fucking plot twist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can finally return to my WIPs, my dirty mind cleansed from all horny thoughts (you wish xD)
> 
> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
